


Still Life

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [81]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Birth, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg Sebastian Smythe, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Sebastian has a not so easy time delivering their baby girl.One-shot based on the song Still Life from the artist Dawn Golden.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [81]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 25





	Still Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

Sebastian sat on the couch, enjoying his breakfast which consisted of a bowl of oatmeal with fresh blueberries and honey. His favorite thing in the entire world. He’s heard somewhere that honey helps with inducing labor and he will do anything to get his baby out. It hasn't been the easiest these last few months for Sebastian. He’s just ready to give birth and meet his baby girl or boy. Well, he thinks they're ready to welcome this baby and become parents. He knows he is but he’s not sure about Blaine since he's been all over the place these last few weeks.

But anyway, Sebastian woke up this morning feeling like something great was going to happen so maybe, just maybe today might be the day. His belly was kinda getting hard every so often and he did start to feel slight pressure but nothing too much to send him to the hospital.

While he sat and ate his breakfast, he checked his phone and kept in contact with his midwife who thinks that if his water doesn't break within the next few days, she's going to want to induce him so that he can get this baby out and not risk anything dangerous happening to them.

Sebastian ends up finishing his oatmeal and leans forward to set it onto the table, just as he was doing so, he felt a pop then a warm liquid soak his pants. He smiles to himself and wonders if this is really happening or he just so happened to pee himself. 

"Um, B-Blaine! It’s time!" Sebastian shouts for his lover and Blaine comes running into the living room as white as a ghost.

"Is it really time? Did your water break?" He asks, panic in his voice.

"Yes." Bas smiles and gets up. "Whooo, okay, Blaine I need you to help me clean this up and get me into a clean pair of pants so that we can go to the hospital."

"Okay!" Blaine runs to the back closet and comes back with a bunch of towels. He throws them onto the couch and the floor, then takes Sebastian’s hands and brings him to their room so that he can get changed into a clean and dry pair of sweatpants.

"Babe, can you take the bags for me?" Sebastian asks and groans as he feels what is possibly a contraction, start and fuel a fire inside him. "Ooh."

"Yes I can. Are you okay?" 

"I'll be fine." Sebastian swallows and rolls his head back while pressing both hands to his bump. "Just a contraction."

"Okay, you got this babe." He says and pecks Bas’ cheek. 

Sebastian cracks a smile and watches Blaine take the bags, then leads him out of their room. They go outside to the car and get ready to head to the hospital.

Before pulling out of the driveway, Blaine takes one look at his husband and smiles.

"What?" Sebastian asks, wondering what's got him so cheeky.

"Let's go have a baby." He says and leans in to kiss him but of course Sebastian got a sharp contraction, causing him to hiss out in pain..

"Ow! babe! Please hurry!"

"Okay, love." Blaine presses on the gas and they head out for the hospital.

**-Four Hours Later-**

"Oh god! Please tell me I'm close!" Sebastian was...

"You're at five centimeters, Sebastian. Halfway there.” Bonnie removes her fingers from his entrance and closes his legs.

"Jesus fuck, this hurts!"

"I know." She says and pats his shin. "You're far enough dilated to get an epidural if you'd like one."

"Ugh please! Please get me that epidural!"

"Alright, I’ll page for the anesthesiologist to come and give you your pain relief." She says.

"Thank fuck!"

She leaves with a smile on her face and it's just Blaine with Sebastian again.

"B, I can't do this! This baby is killing me!" Bas cries.

"No baby, you're doing great. You're gonna get your epidural and everything's going to be fine."

"How do you know that?!"

"I don't! But I know you're strong and you're a fighter so you're going to get through this." He takes my hand and brings it to his lips. "I love you so much for this. You have no idea."

"I-I love you t...OW! OH GOD!"

"Contraction?"

"....Yes." Sebastian throws my head back, heavily panting through the pain.

"Keep breathing baby, you're doing great." Blaine coaches and grabs the white cloth next to his bed and dabs Bas’ forehead with it. "Just like that, babe."

Sebastian listens to his husband and focuses on his breathing to get through the contraction.

Once it passes, he relaxes again in the bed and just waits for this anesthesiologist to come and give him my epidural.

Fifteen minutes later, the anesthesiologist comes in the room along with some nurses and goes over what he’ll be doing and what to expect from having the epidural. The nurses help Sebastian sit up and hang his legs over the edge of the bed. He leans forward into Blaine and keeps his arms down while Blaine wraps his arms around Bas’ neck.

"Concentrate on my voice, baby. You're gonna feel a little pinch then it'll be over and you'll have your pain relief." Sebastian listens to his husband and takes a few deep breaths.

The doctor cleans his back with the iodine and it was so cold, sending goosebumps all throughout his body.

"Listen to me baby and focus. You're going to be alright." Blaine continues to soothe Sebastian and keeps him calm while the anesthesiologist injects the needle into his back.

He tenses up and squeezes Blaine’s hands from the pinch, clenching his eyes shut. 

"It's okay baby. You're almost done."

"Okay, you're all good." The anesthesiologist finishes with his patient and steps back.

Sebastian lets out a sigh of relief and they move him back so that he’s laying against the bed, again.

"There is about a fifteen to twenty minute delay until you start going numb so don't think it's not working, once the time goes by you'll start to feel it." He says.

"O-Okay, thank you." He breathes out and Blaine smiles, moving the hair away from his husband’s face.

"You got this babe, you're doing such a great job. Our baby will be here before you know it."

All Sebastian could do was hope that their baby will be here soon.

**-Nine Hours Later-**

**Midnight**

Sebastian was uncomfortable and felt that he was ready to push, if he didn’t push his body was gonna push for him because one way or another this baby was coming. 

Bonnie was sitting at the end of his bed and got his legs put in the stirrups so that they were open enough for him to deliver his baby. "Alright Sebastian, just start pushing and we'll go from there." 

Sebastian just nods and tightens his grip around Blaine’s hand before digging his chin into his chest and pushes into the pain. He feels everything because his epidural wore off two hours ago and he wasn’t able to get another one.

" One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten ! Perfect, push again. You got it Bas! Push, push, push! Five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten! Perfect, nice deep breath in, hold it, and bear down. Baby's head is coming slowly with every push. Push!  One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten .” Bonnie stops counting and Sebastian stops pushing, catching his breath.

Blaine was rubbing his husband’s thigh, running his fingers back and forth along the soft skin.

"The head is right here Bas, okay? Let’s push again.” Sebastian lets go of Blaine’s hand and reaches them down so that they were under his thighs, getting into position to push. “Nice, strong pushes. You're doing great.  One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Again! One, two, three, beautiful Bas, four, five, six, seven, good job, eight, nine, ten. Good Bas.”

Bonnie keeps her fingers against his entrance waiting for the baby's head to be born. Once she lets Sebastian catch his breath again, she sends him a quick nod and he gets right back into pushing. 

“That’s it! That’s it! That’s it! Four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Again, Bas. Nice big push. Focus on pushing your baby out, bring ‘em lower!  One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. You're doing great, Bas. Just keep doing what you're doing and baby should be out in no time.

**-One Hour later-**

“...five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. ‘Kay, take a break and relax.” 

Sebastian slumps against the bed completely worn out. 

They said that the pain was good, you were supposed to go with it, push into the pain and he did but it didn’t seem like anything was happening.

Once Sebastian had his break, Bonnie got him right back into pushing. "Big push Bas! Right against that pressure!" She spreads his legs out wider than what they were because they had been taken out of the stirrups since it was starting to hurt. 

Sebastian grunts and feels the nurse and his husband grip around his legs get tighter each time as he pushes. 

" One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Perfect, you're doing awesome! Another big one, the head is so close and is coming each time you push, Bas. Deep breath in and push this baby out.  One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten ! One more! Push!  One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. ” 

They went on like this forever. Breathing, chanting, and pushing. It was a repeated cycle. Sebastian was feeling drowsy, and was beginning to feel faint.

The baby didn't seem like it wanted to come out, anyway. The head kept going back in whenever he stopped pushing and Bonnie couldn't get a good grip on it. It wasn't until the next long push that got the job done.

“...eight, nine, ten!”

Sebastian screams from the burning sensation that was being brought down there from the massive head, stretching him to his limits.

"Another push Bas, don't give up."

"Come on baby, you're doing so well. Push!" Blaine encourages his husband, smiling down at him.

Sebastian brings his chin to his chest and pushes down. 

“ One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. ” 

"Agh! Holy shit!"

"Baby's head is crowning, Bas! Give another push, nice and hard to get this head out! Get those legs back please. I need you to push down as hard as you can, Bas. Let’s go, big breath and push hard.  One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. ”

"I see them baby, you’re doing so good." Sebastian continued to hold his breath and push.

"Keep pushing, you're doing great." He released it and they put his legs back down.

"The head will be out with these next few pushes. You're doing fantastic!" 

After taking a short break, Sebastian got his legs back up and pushed. 

“That’s it! Keep pushing!  One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Again!  One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. ”

Sebastian suddenly felt a huge amount of pain increase and it burned like crazy.

"Don't stop, Bas. The head is almost out!" Bonnie urges 

He gives one more really big push and feels the baby's head come out all the way.

"Alright Sebastian, baby's shoulders are next. Just easy pushes or you're going to tear." Bonnie explains and wipes the birth area, ridding it of the blood and fluids seeping through his entrance.

"Argh! I'm getting a contraction!" Sebastian groans, placing his free hand on top of his bump.

"Okay push like you've been, Sebastian." 

A few minutes later, the baby's shoulders were slowly coming out one by one.

"Come on babe, you're doing amazing. Our baby's almost here!" Blaine was so ready to meet his baby and for all this to be over so his husband could finally relax after all this difficult pushing.

Sebastian pushes down and his voice cracks, screaming out from the pain that felt like it was tearing him apart.

"Bas, open your eyes! Look down!" He did as his midwife said, and could see she was carefully holding their baby as they were coming out. "One more big push!" He sucked in another deep breath and pushed.

Suddenly everyone is cheering and shouting so his eyes shoot open again and he sees Bonnie gently placing their fragile baby on top of his deflated bump.

Sebastian held his baby and all he can think about was how thankful he is that he made it through and now has his baby.

"What is it baby?" Blaine asks, smiling as his tears fell. 

"It's a girl!" Bas happily sighs and starts to cry more. This little girl has already changed his world so much. He held her, extremely tired, and still feeling super faint.

Blaine was over the moon about her and was crying just as hard as Sebastian was. They couldn't stop staring at her, she was so perfect.

"I can't believe you did it baby, you were great. She's amazing." Blaine bends down and gives his husband a big kiss.

"Thank you."

Sebastian starts to feel very out of it with all the commotion going on in the room and with the baby crying, something didn't feel right.

All the noise started to sound like echos and he could barely see what was in front of him.

"Bastian? You okay? Bas!"

His body starts to feel weak and he feels himself going unconscious.

"Sebastian! Sebastian! Wake up!" Blaine was in shock, staring at his lifeless lover on the bed. He was just barely holding onto their baby so a nurse took her away after snipping her cord.

"Bas! Please wake up!"

"He's losing a lot of blood! Get him out of here!" Bonnie shouts and Blaine is pushed out of the room.

"No! Wait! Bastian!"

"Sir, please don't fight back. I know you want to be with him but he's losing a lot of blood from a burst in his placenta so it's best you wait out here." The nurse tries to stay calm and prevent him from going back into the room.

"Please make sure he doesn't die, I need him." Blaine cries.

"I know. I will do my very best." She says and goes back into the room. Blaine kicks the door and holds his arms over his head having a full on panic attack in front of all the patients and the hospital staff.

**\---**

After many hours of waiting, someone finally came into the waiting room and asked for Blaine. He followed the male doctor down the hall and was brought back to Sebastian’s room. He explained to Blaine what was wrong with his lover then allowed him to enter the room.

When Blaine opened the door, he saw his husband laying on the bed with oxygen tubes up his nose and his body was pale, almost lifeless.

He tried to hold his tears back but it was merely impossible as he went to sit beside him and picked up his hand. "I love you so much." He quietly whispers and presses a kiss to his soft knuckles.

Blaine keeps a firm grip on his hand and starts to feel slight movement. His eyes open and he quickly wipes his tears, staring at Sebastian, unsure if it was real or not.

"Bas?"

Just then, Sebastian’s eyes slowly maneuver themselves open and his body awakes as the sun rises outside. He looks over just barely able to make a smile but Blaine could tell he was glad to see him.

"B-Blaine?"

"Yeah baby, it's me. I'm here." Blaine says and moves the hair out of his beautiful face

"I-I-I-Shh, don't talk baby, it's okay." Blaine kisses his husband’s forehead and continues to rub his thumb along his knuckles. "You lost a lot of blood after the birth and I thought I lost you.”

Sebastian furrows his brows together in confusion but before Blaine could say anything else, the door opens and a nurse peeks her head in.

"I have someone here to see you guys." She says and opens the door some more, bringing in a baby bassinet.

Blaine looks towards Sebastian and smiles widely as she brings in their daughter. He thanks her then goes over and scoops up his daughter.

"This is our daughter, Bas."

"S-S-She's here?" Sebastian asks, almost in shock.

"Yeah babe. She's here." Blaine tells him watching his husband’s eyes fill with tears. 

"Oh my." His breath is caught in his throat and Blaine carefully hands her over to him. "S-She's beautiful."

"Yeah, she is. She's amazing."

Bas nods and smiles, nuzzling his nose against hers then gives her a small kiss. "I-I promise to never leave you like that again... I-I'm sorry." He cries and looks up at Blaine.

"It's okay baby. We have our daughter and I have you, that's all I need." 


End file.
